Demon's claws
by MilkyLollipops
Summary: Sakura and her cousin Konohamaru are both abused by her father. Konohamaru has had enough and convices Sakura to run away. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.

"For your next assignment you'll have to write a report about mammals. You can choose any mammal you want. The report has to be 20 pages long."

While listening to the teacher's lecture, a 16-year old pinkette was staring out of the window. She couldn't wait the moment when the lesson would end. Then she could get out of school with her younger cousin and go to skatepark. At that thought she grinned.

Then the bell _finally _rang.

'Finally,' the pinkette mentally said.

"Don't forget the report's due date is next Friday. You are all dismissed."

Then all the students lazily got out of their seats and made their way to the exit. The pinkette took her bag and also made her way to the exit. She was relieved that school was over.

She went to her locker to see if she needed to take anything home when suddenly she heard someone yell out her name.

"SAKURA!"

The said girl turned around and saw her 12-year old cousin running towards her. When he finally stopped in front of her he was panting like crazy.

"Hey Konohamaru," Sakura greeted and smiled.

"Sakura... oh my gosh..." Konohamaru took a big breath in, "You need to HELP ME!" He yelled out the last part.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. What could have possibly happened that his younger cousin needed help?

"Umm... what's wrong?" she asked.

"IT'S K-K-KARIN AND HER G-GANG! THEY ARE GOING TO K-KILL ME!" Konohamaru screamed at top of his lungs.

"Okay, Konohamaru! Just calm down!" she tried to calm him down but inside she was also worried and scared. She had _never_ liked Karin and her friends. She had heard rumours that Karin smokes, uses drugs and goes to bed with every guy she gets her hands on. Not to mention that she also bullies Sakura and makes fun of her clothes. She always makes fun of her forehead, calls her a slut and tells her how much a big tomboy she is.

Sakura looked at her clothes and realised that she really is a tomboy. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, goggles and snickers. Her shirt was red but the sleeves from her elbows were black. The jeans were also black and her snickers were red with black laces. Her goggles were pink. She got them when she was 5 years old. The only girly thing about her though is her hair. Her hair is pink and long. She once wanted to cut it but then she realised that her long hair looks good on her. So she decided to keep it that way.

She looked at Konohamaru and asked quietly, "What does she want now?"

Konohamaru sniffed and said, "Well you see Sakura-chan.. I was walking down the hallway and drinking a banana milkshake. I was so distracted with my milkshake that I didn't see that someone was coming towards and I accidently spilled my milkshake over that person. And then I realised that it was Karin. She was screaming how much of a big idiot I am and then her _damn _friends – Ino and Ami came and they yelled at me and I-Ino wanted to beat me up. Luckily, I got away but they are still after me! Not to mention the fact that my milkshake is gone. WAHHHHHH!"

Sakura sweat-dropped when Konohamaru was crying and screaming like a baby. But she was also feeling sorry for him. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's gonna be fine." Sakura comforted him "But right now we have got to get out of here. Okay, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru looked up at Sakura and nodded. They both went to the school's exit. A wave of relief washed over Konohamaru when they were already reaching out the door knob.

"THERE HE IS!"

Both Sakura and Konohamaru turned around to see who just yelled. It was Karin. Next to her were Ino and Ami.

"Oh crap." Konohamaru muttered. He turned to face Sakura and whispered, "Run."

And they both burst out of school and ran as fast as they could. They didn't even turn round to see if they were after them. They just ran.

"Are they following us?" Sakura yelled while running.

"I don't care! I just wanna get out of here!" Konohamaru yelled back.

After 5 minutes of running they stopped to take their breaths. They were both panting hard, especially Sakura. Sakura wondered how come Konohamaru wasn't so tired.

'Well, he is a boy after all.'

When they both calmed down Konohamaru was first to break the silence. "Dude... I have never... ever... EVER... ran so fast in my entire life..."

"Uh huh..." Sakura agreed and weakly smiled.

"So.. Sakura-chan..."

"Yes?"

"How about we both go skateboarding now?"

Sakura grinned and exclaimed, "Heck yeah! Let's go!"

They both took out their skateboards and skated towards the skatepark. They skated about 10 minutes and finally reached it.

"Hey Sakura! Will you teach me that flip trick you did yesterday? 'CAUSE IT WAS SO AWESOME!" Konohamaru yelled out the last sentence.

Sakura smiled, "Sure. NOW LET'S GO!"

They laughed as they were skateboarding. And they didn't think of their problems as they had fun.

Some hours had passed and they decided to rest. Right now they were sitting on a bench and listening to music and singing.

"And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile!"

When the song ended they both laughed. Then Sakura realised it. She has never had such fun in a long time. And she smiled.

"You now Sakura-chan... You sing really good! You should become a singer!" Konohamaru exclaimed and grinned.

Sakura was stunned by his words. Did he really mean it?

"Well... thanks!" Sakura smiled but then frowned and looked away, "but I am not really that great... I would even say I am terrible..."

"What are talking about?! Of course you are great! And why would you think you are terrible!?"

"Because father hates it when I sing..."

"Sakura! Why would you listen to that bastard!? Who cares what he says!" Konohamaru yelled. "Don't listen to him... he is messed up..." he added.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know... it's just... many people are making fun of me and sometimes I feel I'm not worth anything..."

"Well... if it makes you feel any better... I honestly think you are sweet and caring..." Konohamaru said.

"If only other people would think the same.." Sakura muttered.

Konohamaru sighed. He really felt bad for Sakura. She didn't do anything wrong and yet, she is being treated like a nuisance. He would be very happy if one day karma would bite in their butts.

Then Sakura's phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"**Sakura, where are you?"**

Sakura frowned. It was her father.

"Umm... m-me and K-Konohamaru are at the s-skatepark. Is s-something wrong?" She stuttered. Then she glanced at her watch. Damn. It was 8:21 p.m.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked concered.

"**Why the hell are you there?"**

Sakura swallowed. She knew this would be coming.

"W-well me and K-Konohamaru just wanted to s-skate..?"

"**THEN GET THE HELL HOME ALREADY, YOU DAMN BRATS!" **he yelled through the phone.

"Okay, okay! We are coming! Sheesh..." and she hung up.

Sakura was worried. They weren't even home yet, but she has feeling that something bad is gonna happen. Very _bad_.

But it's not a surprise to her anymore. She is just _scared. _Scared of the beatings she gets every night.

"Uh Sakura-chan? Are you there? Hello? Hellooo!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and faced Konohamaru.

Konohamaru swallowed and asked, "...was it uncle Kizashi?"

Sakura looked down and muttered, "Yes."

Konohamaru didn't ask questions anymore. He stayed silent.

"Let's go." With that said they both left.

Sakura didn't want to go home. That's the only place she hates. Even school is better. She just knows that when they will get home new bruises will appear on her body. Again. And it happens every night. When her father is angry or sad, he takes it out on her. Only her. Konohamaru won't get hurt because she always protects him. And it's all because Sakura's mother died. Ever since her mother was gone her father has been like this. Well, to be honest Sakura never had a great relationship with her father, but now it was different. Sometimes Sakura wants to leave this world but she can't. Konohamaru and her dog Bisuke would be alone then.

Konohamaru hates how uncle Kizashi treats Sakura. He understands the fact that Kizashi is upset about Mebuki's death, but come on – why blame Sakura? Her mother died in a car crash and she wasn't even there. Konohamaru also hates the fact that he has to live with uncle Kizashi. But then again - where could he stay? His parents are dead, grandparents as well and he doesn't know anything about his other cousins. So that's why Konohamaru lived with Harunos. He liked Sakura's mother very much because she was very sweet and caring. Just like Sakura. But Sakura's father was a different story. He was always cold and distant from his family and Konohamaru never liked his uncle. But now he hates him. He wants to get away from _him_. He wants to run away.

When they reached the Haruno's household Sakura was scared. What if her father rapes her? Or even worse – kill her?

She gathered all of her courage and twisted the door knob. She opened the doors and both her and Konohamaru stepped inside. They looked around. It was dark.

"Finally decided to come home, eh?"

Sakura and Konohamaru whipped their heads around just to see Kizashi sitting on the armchair.

Sakura stayed silent.

"Well yeah. After all you did yell at Sakura-chan about us not being at home. So are you happy now?" Konohamaru hissed. God, how he _hated_ his uncle.

"You better watch what you say brat." Kizashi glared.

Then Sakura decided to interrupt.

"F-father, please don't be m-mad at K-Konohamaru. I-It's not h-his f-fault." She stuttered as she faced the ground.

Kizashi was now glaring at Sakura.

"You... who allowed _you_ to go to the skatepark!?" He yelled.

Sakura flinched. She couldn't answer.

"Me and Sakura-chan were only hanging out. Is it wrong? It's not like we were comitting a crime or something..." Konohamaru said as he glared at Kizashi.

"I don't care. You are not allowed to go to places WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Kizashi growled out the last part.

"W-we are s-sorry father. Just p-please don't d-do this. Please n-not tonight." Sakura whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT!?" He yelled as he stormed up to Sakura.

"KONOHAMARU, GO UPSTAIRS!" Sakura screamed as her father grabbed her wrist.

"W-What?! I can't leav-!"

"JUST GO!"

And Konohamaru didn't waste a second as he ran upstairs. He ran into his and Sakura's room and slammed the door shut. His heart was beating fast. Then he slumped down on the ground and hugged himself. He was scared.

Then he heard a familiar whine under his bed.

"Bisuke? Is it you?" Konohamaru asked.

Just then Bisuke crawled out and ran to Konohamaru. Konohamaru picked him up and started to pat him.

With Sakura-

"Please, father, stop! I p-promise, we won't do it again! J-Just p-please, don't hurt m-me..." Sakura begged as tears ran down her cheeks.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" he growled as he slapped her.

Sakura fell down on the floor. She touched her cheek. It stinged. Then her father picked her roughly of the floor and slammed her into the wall. Then he punched her in her stomach. As soon as the punch landed on her stomach blood came out of her mouth.

Then her father pushed Sakura on the ground. She tried to get up but her stomach was hurting.

She was in pain.

And her heart pained as well. She couldn't believe that someone so close to her could hurt her. She had always tried to help her father and make him smile. She wanted him to smile. Instead he yells at her or abuses her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her father took her roughly by her arm and dragged her to the front doors. He used his foot to kick her out of the house.

"Tonight you will sleep outside." He said angrily.

Sakura sniffed as tears streamed down her house. Then she whispered. "But.. w-why?"

"Because I hate you."

Then the doors were closed. As Sakura realized what her father just said 10 seconds ago she felt a stinging pain in her heart. How could he say something like this? She understood that he wanted her mother back but it wasn't her fault.

She felt useless and unwanted. She wanted to die.

With Konohamaru and Bisuke-

Just as Konohamaru heard the scene outside tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted to help her but she refused. And he hated it when she refused.

Just then Konohamaru heard her cries from the opened window and Bisuke whined. He cuddled into Konohamaru as if he would be his life saver.

Konohamaru was pained that Sakura was hurt. And he couldn't take it anymore. He just had to run away with her and Bisuke. Or else one day he would see her lying on the ground. Dead.

Then he heard foosteps and Konohamaru crawled away from the doors. As soon as the doors were opened Kizashi appeared.

"What do you want?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Sakura is sleeping outside. You better not let her in or you will suffer the consequences. Understood?"

With eyes widened Konohamaru nodded.

"Good." Kizashi hissed as he slammed the doors closed.

Then it hit Konohamaru. Sakura is sleeping outside. Then Konohamaru became angry. He couldn't believe it. They were only at the skatepark and because of that Sakura had to sleep on the wet ground?

Angrily, Konohamaru stormed to the closet and took out two backpacks. Then he started to put some clothes in them and stuff they would need.

Bisuke came to Konohamaru and stared at the things he packed inside.

Then Konohamaru looked at him and said: "Bisuke. Get ready, 'cause tonight we are getting out of this house. But right now we have to wait for uncle Kizashi to fall asleep so we can sneak in his room and get some money."

Then Konohamaru took Bisuke in his arms and went to lay on the bed. As he laid there he stared at the ceiling and was thinking about Sakura. He just hoped that she is okay.

~At midnight~

Konohamaru looked at the clock. 11:53 p.m. _Excellent_.

He got off the bed and took the backpacks. Bisuke silently followed him.

As they both got out of the room they both tip-toed to uncle Kizashi's room. As Konohamaru stood near the doors he heard snoring.

He quietly opened the doors and slowly made his way to the commode near his bed. He grinned when he saw his wallet.

Just as he was about to touch the wallet Kizashi groaned in his sleep. Konohamaru was scared out of his mind. What if he wakes up?

But Kizashi just rolled on his stomach and continued to snore.

Konohamaru sighed in relief. Then he snatched the wallet and opened it. His eyes were about to pop out when he saw so much money.

'There must be about 200,000 yen.' He mused.

He grabbed half of the money and took it in his hood's pocket. Without a sound he made his way back the doors. Just as he made his way out he sighed in relief. Now that's what he calls a 'mission complete'. Then he closed the doors and with Bisuke made his way to the stairs and quietly stepped down.

They both went to the kitchen and Konohamaru grabbed lots of food. Then they stepped to the front doors and walked outside.

When they were outside Konohamaru saw Sakura laying on the ground. He assumed that she was asleep. He walked over her and nudged her.

"Sakura-chan... wake up. We need get out of here."

Just then Sakura stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and looked at Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru? What are doing you here?" then she glanced at her surroundings. She was outside.

"I came to wake you up. I am sorry uncle Kizashi made you sleep outside." Konohamaru looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

Sakura sighed, "Don't worry. I'm fine. Did he do anything to you?"

"Nah. He just threatened me not to let you inside." Konohamaru said as he rolled his eyes. "He is such a bastard."

Sakura didn't say anything for a while. Then she saw Bisuke and started to pat him.

"Hey Bisuke. How are you?" she smiled.

Bisuke just barked happily back.

"Bisuke! Be quiet." Konohamaru whispered harshly. The puppy just whined and looked away in shame.

Then Sakura saw that Konohamaru was holding two backpacks. She raised an eyebrow. Was he going somewhere?

"Hey Konohamaru. Why do you have backpacks?"

"Oh. About that. Anyway, Sakura... I heard how uncle Kizashi hurt you. He even kicked you out the house. So I was thinking about running away with you and Bisuke..." Konohamaru trailed off at the last sentence.

Sakura gasped. He wants to run away?

"You want to run away?" she asked.

Konohamaru sighed and said. "Yes. I will be honest. I hate how your father treats you. You deserve better than that. So I was thinking about to start a new life."

"Konohamaru..." Sakura said as she looked down. "I know you care for me. But you don't have to do this. I am fine."

"Fine? Fine!? How can you be fine when he abuses you like this!? Damn it Sakura, what if he kills you one day!?" Konohamaru yelled as tears streamed down his face.

He then looked at Sakura. She was shocked from his outburst. Regretting his actions, he calmly continued. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But Sakura, we have gotta get out of his house. Your father is crazy. I understand that he suffers aunt's Mebuki's death but this is not normal anymore. Since he won't leave this house, we will leave so we don't have to suffer anymore."

Konohamaru looked at Sakura. There were also tears on her face. She then got up and made her way over to Konohamaru and hugged him. Konohamaru hugged her back.

She sniffed as said, "You are right." she looked at him, "You are absolutely right. Not only I will die but he will hurt you as well."

Sakura then let go of him and continued, "I have lost many people that I care about and I wouldn't want to lose another." and Sakura smiled as the tears stopped.

Konohamaru smiled back.

"Anyway, let's go." and they both made their way to the street.

"You know..." Sakura started, "sometimes I wonder who is more grown up. You or me?"

"Can't we just be immature for rest of our lives?" Konohamaru complained as Bisuke barked in agreement. "I wanna stay forever young like Avril Lavigne."

"Avril Lavigne?" Sakura asked amused as she stared at Konohamaru curiously.

"Yeah, 'cause she looks very young. I guess her wish to never grow up was fulfilled. But I suppose that's what she gets for being an awesome person." Konohamaru said happily.

Sakura giggled. She was glad that her problems were over. **For now.**


	2. The Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.

Sakura and Konohamaru were both walking around for a while. The streets they were walking on were lit poorly, there were a lot of abandoned houses with broken windows and the area itself seemed dark and dangerous. Konohamaru was carrying Bisuke in his arms because he had fallen asleep a quite while ago. They were both quiet and the only thing they could here was Bisuke's breathing and his cute puppy snores.

Many things raced through Sakura's head. She knew that they needed a place to stay. After all they wouldn't want to live on the streets. Sakura also needed to find a job to provide food and other stuff.

But then again they couldn't do this in Konoha. Sakura's father will probably find out later that they are gone and look for them. And once he finds them, he will definitely force them go home. _To live with him._

And speaking of him, he will probably be very mad and who knows what could happen once her father will drag them both home. And Sakura knows that not only new bruises will appear. And this time she won't probably save Konohamaru.

**No. **They need to get out of Konoha. They need to live somewhere else.

"Ummm... Konohamaru..." Sakura started in a low voice.

Konohamaru turned his head towards Sakura and replied, "Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Do you know the closest city to Konoha?" Sakura questioned

Konohamaru scrunched up his nose. If he does that, then he is thinking. Sakura always thought that it looked cute how he would always scrunch up his nose while he was pondering.

'He reminds me of a baby Bisuke.' Sakura mused and smiled.

"Hmm... I think that would be Suna..." Konohamaru said.

"Any other place?" Sakura asked, "Because Suna is very far away from Konoha."

"Nope. Other places are even more farther away." Konohamaru said. "Honestly, it sometimes sucks to live in Konoha." he mumbled. It really annoyed Konohamaru that the closest places to Konoha were like 20 km away. "But wait. Why do you need to know?"

"Because we need to move away."

"Move away? But why?" Konohamaru inquired confused.

"If we live in Konoha, father will probably find us."

"You are right." The brown haired boy said, "He can also go to the police..." he added.

"Right. That's why we need to get out of Konoha."

Konohamaru stayed quiet for a moment. Then he asked, "Are you thinking of going to Suna, Sakura?"

"Well if there aren't any other places then I guess." Sakura answered. "But then again... it will be better."

"Reason?" Konohamaru questioned curiously.

"Because the farther we live, the harder it will be for father to find us."

"Okay. But how are we going to get there?"

"Hmm... I suppose we could go there by train." Sakura pondered loudly.

"Okay. Then let's go to the train station." Konohamaru said.

Sakura nodded. The said girl continued to walk when she stopped. Sakura realized that the train station isn't very close. And she was also getting tired and didn't know how long she would last.

Konohamaru stopped as well. At that moment Bisuke woke up and yawned. He hopped off Konohamaru's arms and stared at the teens before him.

"Hey Sakura-chan... what's wrong?" Konohamaru asked concered as he walked next to her.

Sakura then turned to Konohamaru and asked, "Do you know the fastest way to train station, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru thought for a moment and then answered, "Well, we could go through the forest..."

"Through the forest? Are you sure?" Sakura nervously asked. She didn't like to walk around the forest. Especially if it was night time.

"Yeah... I once accidently ended up there because I got lost when I was playing with my friends hide 'n seek." Konohamaru said pathetically.

"How did you get back?" The pink haired girl asked.

"One lady took me to the police... well, after I literally screamed in her face about being lost... later, aunt Mebuki came after me." Konohamaru stated while checking out the surroundings around him. "But, Sakura-chan, don't you wanna walk through the city? Even if we are not in the safest area, at least in here are more civilians. We can also get lost in the forest. Isn't that right, Bisuke?"

Bisuke barked back in agreement.

"Sometimes I wonder how does he understand me that good." Konohamaru muttered under his breath.

Sakura sighed and said while looking down, "I don't wanna go through the forest either... especially at night... even more, if you got lost... But anyway... the station is pretty far away from here and I am starting to get tired. It wouldn't be surprise if I fall unconcious in the middle of the road." Sakura mumbled the last sentence out.

"Okay, you win... but only because I am starting to get tired, too." Konohamaru said with a smirk. "Anyway, I will lead the way."

"Yes." Sakura said and turned to their dog, "Let's go Bisuke."

Bisuke barked in response and ran after the teens.

Sakura was a bit hesitant about this but she went anyway. If they wanted to start a new life and get away from all their problems, Sakura will do no matter what. Even if it meant to go through some troubles.

.

.

.

.

.

After five minutes of walking the forest came into the view. Soon they all made their way into the forest. It was pretty dark and the trees were blocking the light which came from the moon.

While walking around the forest, Sakura saw that Konohamaru was holding his wallet.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing?" Sakura asked curiously.

Konohamaru turned his head towards Sakura and said, "Counting money..." and then turned back to his business.

"I see," Sakura said, "So... how much do we have?"

"About 100,000 yen..."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Ehh... is something wrong with that?" Konohamaru asked confused.

Sakura was very shocked. She didn't know that they had this much money.

"That much money... Where did you get it?" Sakura's eyes widened then, "Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you stole it!" Sakura yelled worriedly.

Konohamaru huffed, "No!

.

.

.

Uhh... maybe... Yes!

.

.

.

Ugh! I don't know! Wait... Is it called stealing if it belonged to uncle Kizashi?"

"What!?" Sakura squeked out, "How did you get it?"

"While uncle Kizashi was asleep, I snuck in his room and took his wallet." Konohamaru said with sheepish grin while scratching his head. "But dude..." he continued, "if you would just see the amount of money he had there... heck, I just wanna know what is he going to do and say once he sees that some of his treasure is gone." he grinned while imagined his uncle red with anger. He really did wanna see his uncle angry.

Sakura sighed, "You know, Konohamaru... you shouldn't have taken that much money..."

"And why not?" Konohamaru asked, "We need it so we could afford food and other stuff."

"But still... it isn't right..." Sakura muttered sadly.

"Why are you worrying about it, Sakura? If it will make you happy, then I only took the half of it," Konohamaru said annoyed, but then his eyes widened, "Wait... DON'T TELL ME YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THAT BASTARD!" he cried out.

The girl sighed, "I am sorry, Kono... I just... I can't help it... he may abuse me, but he is still my father...

Sometimes I can't help but to wish for everything to go back to normal...

Like for mom to come back..." She sniffed as tears streamed down her face.

"Sakura..." Konohamaru mumbled sadly. He made his way over to her and wanted to hug her but Sakura pushed him away.

"Don't." she snapped at him but then realizing her mistake, apologized, "Sorry... it's just..." she stayed quiet for a second before she continued, "I am fine." Sakura said with a fake smile as the tears were gone.

Konohamaru decided to drop it and continued his way in silence. Sakura and Bisuke followed behind him.

.

.

.

Sakura may not admit it but deeply she cares for her father. Yes, he abused and insulted her but that didn't stop her from caring. Sakura understands that her father has every right to be sad and hurt because of her mother's death 'cause he is a human too. And every time Kizashi told her an insult or hit her, Sakura believed that he just had a bad day and tried to convice herself that he didn't mean it and felt bad for hitting her. Well, she doesn't anymore because her father told Sakura that he hated her and forced her sleep outside. But even after that she still cared. And Sakura believes that she is a **fool.**

.

.

.

Konohamaru doesn't understand why would Sakura care for uncle Kizashi. He was a heartless bastard who only cared about money and his needs. That proved his theory enough when he saw the amount of money in his uncle's wallet. Whenever the brown haired boy asked uncle Kizashi to give him money to buy a video game or something, he always denied his request and said that he didn't have enought money with his fingers crossed behind. He really did want to punch his uncle in the face. That's why he didn't understand why Sakura cared for him. Not that he was angry about it. Konohamaru could never be angry at Sakura. She was his only friend and was always there for him when he needed.

Then Konohamaru glanced at Bisuke who followed quietly. He also remembers the day when he and Sakura had found Bisuke as a puppy on the streets. When uncle Kizashi found out that they took Bisuke in he was very angry and yelled at both Sakura and Konohamaru for getting a dog. They both had literally begged him all evening to not throw him out. In the end he said yes. But he did threaten them to skin the dog alive if he sees Bisuke in the house other than Konohamaru and Sakura's room. And that is why the mention of uncle Kizashi angered him very much.

.

.

.

.

.

The gang had been walking for about twenty minutes and there was still no sign of the train station.

Everyone had been so quiet for the whole time that not even Bisuke dared to make a sound.

Then finally Sakura decided to break the silence much to everyone's relief.

"Hey Kono, are you sure we are going the right way?" the teen girl asked quietly.

Konohamaru stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sakura. He rubbed his head and sighed, "I think so... is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Well... You see that rock?" she questioned softly as she pointed somewhere with her hand.

Konohamaru turned to the pointed place and saw a rock as big as a bull. Konohamaru was confused at first but then something hit him.

"Dude... don't tell me that you actually saw that rock before!?" Konohamaru yelled in horror. He really hoped that he was wrong.

"Actually, this is the third time I see that rock..." Sakura stated calmly.

"UGH! YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Konohamaru yelled through the whole forest. He was really angry and ticked off.

"Darn." Sakura muttered under her breath as she continued, "Anyhow, are you sure you know the way to the train station?"

Konohamaru sighed, "I guess I don't... why am I such an idiot at times..." he murmured the rest.

"Oh great! Now we are lost!" Sakura exclaimed grumpy as she slapped herself, "This is your fault, Kono!"

"What!? My fault!? Why is it my fault! You were the one who wanted to go through the forest in the first place!" he snapped and clenched his fists.

"But we wouldn't have gone if you told me that you didn't know the way!" Sakura retorted back.

"Damn it!" Konohamaru exclaimed angrily as dropped himself on the ground and crossed his arms, "This is just great! Now how are we gonna get home!"

Sakura now kind of felt guilty for having an argument with Konohamaru. She went over to him and as she opened her mouth, Konohamaru snapped, "What!"

Sakura sighed, "Look, Kono... Forgive me for being rude at you... I had no right... I was just angry that we were lost... and somehow I took it out on you... which I shouldn't have," she muttered the last part as she continued, "I am really sorry. Please forgive me."

As Sakura said those words, she hugged him. Tears started to form in her eyes. She really hated to pick fights with Konohamaru.

"It's okay," Konohamaru said, "I didn't mean to yell at you either. I am sorry as well."

Sakura smiled as Konohamaru hugged her. They both stayed like that for a moment.

Suddenly, Bisuke started to growl and bark.

Both teens turned their faces to Bisuke who was barking and Konohamaru asked concered, "What's wrong, boy?"

Just then Sakura saw that Bisuke was glaring intensely at a bush as he growled loudly.

"Why is he acting like this? Did he smell somethig?" Konohamaru questioned confused.

"You see that bush?" Sakura asked Konohamaru as he nodded his head.

"Is something in there?" Konohamaru whispered to Sakura as he shivered.

"I think so..." she whispered back as she bit her bottom lip.

Bisuke continued to growl and bark. As he wanted to run towards the bush, Konohamaru grabbed him and held onto Sakura being scared.

Then the bush started to rustle. Konohamaru and Sakura both yelped and were ready to wet themselves from fear.

"S-S-Sakura... the b-bush i-is m-m-moving..." Konohamaru stummered out as he trembled.

But Sakura tried her best to be brave and spoke up, "W-Who is th-there?"

She mentally slapped herself because of her stuttering.

And then suddenly out of the bush came...

.

.

.

... a bunny.

Everyone was dumbfounded. The bunny was itself very scared and it trembled. It even flinched when Sakura heard a low growl from Bisuke. Konohamaru was the first one to stand up and speak.

"A bunny? Are you kidding me!? And I was like scared as hell!" Konohamaru exclaimed angrily as he ranted about million ways of how to torture the little animal.

"So no wonder why Bisuke was growling and barking at that bush." Sakura stated as the matter of fact as she looked down at Bisuke. Bisuke just barked in response.

Just then Sakura saw Konohamaru searching the forest as if looking for something.

"Hey! Where did that little rascal go!" Konohamaru yelled as he was twitching angrily.

Sakura giggled at Konohamaru's behaviour as she stood up. He is so funny when he is angry. Slowly Sakura made her way over to Konohamaru and put her arm on his shoulder. The brown haired boy turned to Sakura and pouted.

"Let's go." She said while smiling.

As soon as she started to move, Konohamaru and Bisuke moved as well.

They all continued to search for the train station.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been two hours. And there was _still_ no sign of the train station.

"That's it! I give up!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed, "I agree. If I wouldn't have suggested to go through the forest, we wouldn't be in this mess!" the pink haired girl exclaimed as she muttered, "Why am I such an idiot..."

"So... IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Konohamaru yelled and pointed his finger at her as Bisuke barked in agreement.

"Whatever..." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she checked out her surroundings.

'This place is more like a jungle...' Sakura mused.

Then the teen girl saw her little cousin walk around until he approached something that looked like swamp. Sakura then looked in a different direction and pouted when she didn't see anything.

"AHHHHH!"

"Huh?" Sakura was startled by a scream. She once again checked her surroundings. Suddenly Konohamaru ran towards her and hugged her.

"Wha-"

"Sakura!" Konohamaru yelled out cutting her off and panted. When he calmed down, he countinued, "I think we should get out of here..." the boy said as he started to tremble. He looked horrified.

"Why?" Sakura asked confused. What happened that made Konohamaru terrified?

Konohamaru swallowed hard and managed to say, "There are..." and he stayed silent as his teeth started to chatter.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered out not liking the silence. She didn't like how Konohamaru acted and was getting scared herself.

And then Sakura heard sounds what sounded like hisses. She looked around and saw snakes. **Snakes. **They were everywere. It was like they surrounded them as their prey.

Bisuke started to whine.

"B-Bisuke?" Sakura questioned quietly as the snakes started to crawl towards them.

"Bisuke doesn't like snakes. He is afraid of them." Konohamaru stated as he was getting more horrified.

Sakura was scared out of her mind. She looked in horror how the snakes crawled towards them and hissed. Not to the forget the fact how big they were. Sakura didn't even remember seeing such big snakes in the zoo.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Konohamaru screamed terrified as he took Sakura's hand and dragged her away. Bisuke followed them right after.

They all ran as fast as they could. After a minute of running they came to a stop. They all panted. Then Konohamaru started to check out his surroundings. After a moment of searching, he spoke up.

"Phew... That was close." Konohamaru sighed from relief, "Did we lost them?"

"I don't know..." Sakura said honestly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I am just glad we got away..."

"I am not sure about that!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he looked around.

Sakura just then gasped as she saw more snakes.

"Where are they coming from!?" Sakura yelled in horror as her heart started to beat fast.

Some smaller snakes wrapped themselves around Konohamaru's legs, "AHHHH!" he screamed as the boy teared away the snakes from his legs, "GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING WORMS!"

Other bigger snakes wrapped themselves around Sakura's petite body. As she tried to pry them off they just squeezed tighter. And she had no luck with running away either.

Bisuke growled at the snakes and attacked them with his paws. Fortunately, he managed to fight off all the snakes and made his way towards Konohamaru who was trying to tear the snakes away. Bisuke used his claws and teeth to pry them off Konohamaru's legs.

"Thanks, buddy," Konohamaru panted out as he patted Bisuke's head.

Suddenly, they heard a scream and saw that a snake was squeezing Sakura's neck. She was choking and her face was becoming pale.

Konohamaru took a branch and with Bisuke ran to Sakura. Konohamaru used the branch to pry the snakes off Sakura's body. Bisuke was prying off them as well in his own way.

Then Konohamaru used his arms to tear off the last snake who was around her neck. Sakura then collapsed on her rear and was taking big breaths as she massaged her neck.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Konohamaru asked worriedly as he helped her get up.

"My neck feels a little sore but other than that I am fine. Thanks for asking, Konohamaru." Sakura said as she weakly smiled. She checked her surroundings then. She saw that snakes were slowly coming to them. "Come on, let's go!" Sakura whispered harshly as she pulled Konohamaru and Bisuke with her.

Sakura ran but then stopped as soon as she saw a tree.

"This way!" She whispered as they all ran to a nearby tree and hid behind it.

When they were sure that the snakes weren't here, Sakura started to talk.

"Did the snakes hurt you?" Sakura asked concered.

Konohamaru shook his head and grinned.

She was confused, "What is it?"

Konohamaru's grin widened, "I was acting like a hero, when I saved you... right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed from embarassment, "S-Shut up!"

Konohamaru chuckled. But then the boy saw something and gasped.

"What is it, Kono?" Sakura asked confused. Does he see more snakes?

"Sakura... look." Konohamaru breathed out as he pointed somewhere.

Sakura was confused at first but when she saw it herself her eyes widened. It was... _a mansion._

"Wow... it's so... big..." Konohamaru breathed out from shock.

Sakura nodded. She was surprised herself. This mansion is even bigger than some castles she had seen.

"Sakura-chan, do you think we should ask for help? Or maybe ask if we could stay there one night?" Konohamaru asked, "'Cause I don't wanna stay and sleep outside."

"Hmmm..." Sakura started to ponder whether it would be a good idea to go and ask some stranger to let them stay for one night. She was kinda scared to stay at a person's house which she didn't know. But then again she didn't wanna sleep in the forest, especially when there were many snakes around.

"Well, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, "I guess we should... come on."

Sakura started to walk towards the mansion. Konohamaru and Bisuke trailed after her.

Sakura was a bit uneasy to ask some random stranger to stay in his or her house. What more made her uneasy was the fact that the person who lived in that mansion could decline their request. Who would want some troublesome teenagers to stay in their house anyway? Not to mention that it was middle of the night.

Soon they made their to the front doors by using steps. There were many flowers and bushes.

Sakura was nervous but knocked anyway. As soon as she knocked, the doors opened up... by themselves.

"D-Did the d-doors just opened by t-themselves?" Konohamaru stuttered out nervously as Bisuke started to whine.

Sakura didn't answer. Well, she couldn't because she was scared. She swallowed hard and _very _slowly made her way into the mansion. Konohamaru trembled as he followed her with Bisuke behind.

When they were inside, the doors were closed as if some kind of invisible power did it.

Even though the lights were turned off, it was lit by a light from the windows.

The mansion itself was very **huge** and there was a lot of furniture as well. But the place looked... _old._ As if it was like in 19th century.

Konohamaru spoke up first.

"Heh. This place ain't bad." he chuckled.

"I agree." Sakura smiled in return, "I just wanna know where the owner is himself."

Just then they heard a dark, menacing and stern voice.

"**What are you doing here?"**


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters.

_Silence._

Everyone was quiet.

No one dared to talk.

Not Sakura, not Konohamaru. Even Bisuke didn't make a sound.

They were all frozen and _scared._

Tears already are starting to form in Sakura's eyes but she is trying to hold them back. She is trembling because she is _scared_. _Scared_ of what will happen. And someone is telling her, that her death is on it's way. She _definitely_ doesn't wanna die now.

Taking a deep breath she spoke up:

"Who... who is there?"

Tch. She was stupid. Why would she ask such a _stupid_ question? The smartest thing to do right now would be running away. And never come back.

**Never.**

But no. She just had to be an idiot and ask pointless questions.

Suddenly they all heard the same voice from before:

"**I asked you first."**

Hearing his dark and menacing voice made shivers run down Sakura's back. That voice was just so... _fright__ening__._

Swallowing hard, she answered, "We got... lost. In the forest." she paused and then continued, "And... we needed to find a shelter. Since we saw this... mansion we decided to ask to stay for a night."

Finally understanding what was going, Konohamaru started to exclaim, "Yeah! It's true! What she said is true!"

Bisuke barked as well as he started to jump around.

"Oh by the way... are you by any chance... batman?" Konohamaru randomly asked while he grinned.

Sakura just stared at him with wide eyes. Why was he asking such a stupid question?

"**Tch. You remind me of dobe."**

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Konohamaru asked, "Who is dobe?"

Then they heard what sounded like a grunt.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?" Konohamaru muttered to himself.

Deciding to change the subject 'cause it had no point, Sakura spoke, "Also... we are very sorry for bothering you at this hour... if you want we will leave. And we promise – we won't bother you again..."

Sakura shifted feeling uncomfortable. She obviously wanted to get out of this place.

"So... we are gonna leave... see ya." Konohamaru said and started to move towards the doors.

Once he was in front of the doors, he twisted the door knob. The doors didn't open.

Konohamaru turned around and said, "Ummm... can you open the doors...?"

After a moment_ h__e_ answered.

"**No."**

"Eh?" Konohamaru was confused.

"**You can't leave."**

"HUH!?" Konohamaru shrieked very loudly.

"What?" Sakura said hoarsely. Did they want them to stay here?

"**You are not leaving. You are staying here."**

_What? _What was he talking about...?

"Why not?" Sakura asked as a hint of anger raised in her voice.

"**Because you know about this place."**

"So what if we know?" Konohamaru talked this time. "Why do you even care?"

"**I don't want anyone to know about _my_ mansion."**

"But why can't we leave?" Konohamaru asked annoyed as Bisuke barked in agreement.

"**You know about this place. You also know about it's appearance ****and**** whereabouts."**

Konohamaru then dropped himself on knees and started to plead, "Please! Let us go!"

"Yeah... we won't tell anyone. We promise!" Sakura said anxiously.

"**I don't believe you."**

"OH PLEASE! JUST LET US GO! WE PROMISE! WE WON'T TELL ANYONE! WE WON'T TALK ABOUT THIS PLACE! WE WILL EVEN TRY TO FORGET THAT WE MET YOU! Just please... LET US GO!" Konohamaru screamed at top of his lungs while anime tears where streaming down his face.

Sakura sweat-dropped at Konohamaru's outburst. He was sometimes such a weirdo.

"**Tch. You really are _pathetic_."**

"Shut up, Batman!" Konohamaru yelled back.

Sakura mentally smacked herself on the forehead. Why is he obsessed with batman?

_He_ scoffed, **"Tch. You are an idiot."**

A vein popped on Konohamaru's forehead.

"HEY! I am not an idiot, you bastard!" Konohamaru yelled while raising his fist and shaking it.

Ignoring Konohamaru's outburst, Sakura said: "I understand that you don't want anyone to find out about this place... but what will be the use from us anyway? We aren't special or anything..."

"That's right!" Konohamaru yelled, "We're just teenagers..." he muttered the last part.

"**It doesn't matter. You will find out soon anyway."**

Sakura didn't like where this was going. Something was telling her that she should stay away from this person. She was scared.

"Oh come on! Just let us go! There is no point of keeping us anyway." Konohamaru whined.

"**Tch. Will you shut up already? I already told you – you are NOT going anywhere." **he sternly said. **"And stop testing my patience! Or else..."**

"And what? What will you make us do?" he replied back mockingly, "Scrub your toilet in which you fart everyday?" Konohamaru said and then he started to laugh while holding his stomach.

"**QUIET!" **_he_ growled out.

Sakura and Bisuke both flinched. Sakura started to tremble again. She has never been so scared in her life before.

Bisuke feeling afraid stumbled his way over to Sakura and hid behind her legs as if it was his protector.

"Sheesh. No need to be so angry. I was just kidding." Konohamaru said while crossing his arms. "And also – we are not staying here. So open the freaking doors and let us out NOW!"

"**Tch. You really think you have choice? No. You are staying here. As my slaves."**

At the last sentence, Sakura's mouth opened wide. Bisuke started to whine.

"WHAT!? HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE GONNA BE YOUR SLAVES!" Konohamaru screamed so loud that his throat started to hurt and he coughed.

"**Your threats aren't working on me. Now quit being irr****itating**** before I decide to boil you for dinner!" **_he_ snapped.

"S-say wha...?" Sakura said frightened while cold sweat was going down her forehead.

Bisuke's teeth started to chatter.

They heard a dark chuckle.

"**Hn. Didn't you know...? Oh wait you didn't." **_he_ answered mockingly and chuckled.

Konohamaru's blood started to boil out of anger. He wanted to pummel this jerk!

_He_ continued. **"I sometimes get so friendly with humans that in the end I get to taste their flesh and blood."**

Okay.

What. The. Heck!

HE WAS A CANNIBAL!?

Sakura was so shocked that she almost stopped breathing.

Konohamaru's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Y-you are nuts... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"**Hn. Get use to it. Now how about we get to know each other?"** _he_ said darkly.

"Oh my god... LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Konohamaru screamed and started to run down hallway which was to their left side.

Bisuke also ran after Konohamaru in a very fast pace.

Sakura turned to the other side and started to run. She decided not to follow Konohamaru and Bisuke so it would be harder for the captivator to catch them.

She just ran in a random direction.

She ran around the whole mansion. There were many paintings on the walls, statues that looked like that they were ancient and furniture.

She came to a stop when she saw curtains. She ran and hid behind them. She pressed herself to the wall.

Sakura's heart was beating fast. She couldn't think correctly and the only thing on her mind was to hide.

After a while she poked her head out from the curtains. No one was there.

Relieved she slowly made her way in the middle of the hall.

She looked out through the window. It was a full moon which illuminated the whole place.

"Finally decided to come out, eh?"

Sakura felt shivers run down her back.

Out of instinct she started to run when she felt someone grab her hair harshly.

"Where do you think you are _going_?" _he_ snarled behind her back.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead tears were starting to fall. What did she do to deserve this...? She was just a spunky teenager who liked to skateboard and do fun!

Then she felt him tug her hair harder. She let out a moan of pain.

"P-please stop..." the girl choked out softly. Tears were now flowing freely.

Why did everyone hurt her? Was she really that pathetic...?

She didn't understand anymore...

For no reason she remembers unwanted memories...

_A twelve-year old Sakura walks to school slowly. She is clutching her stomach because she received a new bruise this morning. _

_She asks to herself._

_When is this going end...?_

_Probably some day..._

_She looks up at the sky. The sky is blue as always._

_Sakura also sees how the white clouds are moving._

_She walks through the park and there are Sakura trees everywhere._

_Sakura still remembers how her mother would gather Sakura petals and give them to her. Sometimes she would put them in Sakura's hair._

_She smiles to herself._

_Her mother really was the best..._

_Seeing school in front of her Sakura makes her way over to it._

_She pushes the doors and steps inside._

_She looks around and see other kids and students walk around and talk about random things._

_Then she sees her best friend Ino at her locker. Happily Sakura makes her way over to her. _

_"Hey, Ino!" she chirps to her._

_Ino doesn't answer. She keeps looking through her stuff._

_A frown is plastered on Sakura's face. Is she ignoring her...? But then she brushes it off and puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes it._

_Ino slowly turns around and faces Sakura._

_"What?" she asks somewhat annoyed._

_Sakura grins at her, "Nothing! Come on lets get to class!"_

_She drags Ino with her. Soon they are both in math class._

_They both sit down on their assigned seats._

_"So what did you do at the weekend?" Sakura asked her with a smile._

_Ino sighs._

_"Nothing really. Just did my homework... and other things..." Ino trails off. Then her eyes widen in excitement._

_She jumps out of her seat and waves at someone._

_"Hey, Karin!" Ino yells loudly._

_Sakura frowns. Is Ino friends with Karin?_

_The red haired girl turns around and in confusion looks who called her. But once Karin sees Ino, she grins. She comes over to them and high fives Ino, "Hey, girl."_

_"So what did Suigetsu say? Did he say yes?"_

_Karin sighs while checking her nails, "No... I asked him out, but he turned me down..."_

_"Eh... well... that sucks." Ino mutters disappointed._

_"I know right? I mean I don't even understand him. On Friday, he like... smiled at me..." - she blushes and has dreamy look on her face but then quickly brushed it off -"but when I ask him out, he just ignores me!"_

_"Oh, don't worry about it, Karin." Ino places her hand on her shoulder, "You will probably find someone else." Ino smiles while showing thumbs up with her other hand._

_"Omg Ino, you are right! Thank you!" Karin grins, "Besides, he is a jerk anyway... I guess I liked him because he is cool..."_

_Sakura mentally rolls her eyes. Why does she even like him if he is a jerk?_

_"So anyway... Ino, do you mind sitting next to me? 'Cause Ami isn't school today."_

_Ino doesn't answer for a moment. She then looks at Sakura as if for approval. Sakura nods and smiles._

_But what she doesn't know it's a fake one._

_Ino then looks back at Karin and grins._

_"Sure!" she chirps._

_Karin grins back. But before the red haired girl leaves, she stares at Sakura in disgust._

_Sakura slaps her forehead. Sheesh. What a drama queen._

_Then she sees that Ino is picking up her stuff. As soon as she is done, the blonde makes her way over to Karin and her friends._

_Sakura sighs while resting her head on her palm and looking around the classroom. Looks like she is alone again..._

_._

_._

_._

_-At lunch-_

_Sakura walks together with Ino to the cafeteria. She is silent while Ino babbles something about her science teacher._

_"I can't believe that Mr. Fujimoto gave me an F on the science project! I mean I worked so hard! I know that he – Oh my god! It's Karin!" she shrieks out the last sentence._

_And then Ino quickly runs to her and hugs her._

_Sakura just stares. Just stares how Ino is happy with Karin and her other friends._

_Then she goes to another direction where are other tables. She sits down next to some older kids from 8th grade or something. She takes out her lunch and starts to eat._

_Sakura glances over at where Ino sits. With a corner of her eye she sees that Ino and Karin are both laughing about something,_

_Shrugging it off, she continues to eat her home-made dangos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~With Konohamaru and Bisuke~

Konohamaru and Bisuke were both running in random directions when they ran in somewhere.

"Okay. Where are we?" Konohamaru asked out loud.

Bisuke just barked back and from what Konohamaru could hear it sounded like Bisuke was sniffing the floor.

"Hey buddy. Can you help me find the switch?"

"Woof!" Bisuke barked in reply.

Konohamaru was trying to look for the switch while touching the walls.

When he found it he turned on the lights.

Then he turned around and saw a table, a fridge, cupboards and a sink.

"So... we are in a kitchen?" Konohamaru asked while turning his head to Bisuke.

Bisuke nodded.

"Hmmm..."

'What to do, what to do...' the brown-haired boy mused to himself.

They boy made his way over to one of the cupboards and opened it.

Bisuke walked over too and stared in confusion.

"HOLY CRAP! HE HAS RAMEN!" Konohamaru screamed out in joy.

He took the pack of ramen out and started to look for a kettle. Once he found one he took it and walked over to a sink. He poured water in the kettle and then he put the kettle on the stove and started to heat it up.

While waiting Konohamaru grinned, "I hope he won't mind if I make some food."

Bisuke just stared at the kettle and listened to the boiling water.

.

.

.

.

.

~With Sakura~

_Sakura walks out of the gym. She is glad it's over because they were playing football. Sakura hates football. She doesn't even understand why girls have to play it._

_She goes inside of the changing room and makes her way to her sports locker and starts to change. Behind her back she hears that someone is snickering at her._

_She turns around and sees two girlswho she doesn't like._

_Sakura raises an eyebrow at them._

_"Eh... What are you staring at?" one of the girls – Fuki, that's her name - asks her._

_Sakura just ignores and continues to change in her normal attire._

_After she is done Sakura walks out of the changing room and goes over to her locker to put some of her books inside._

_"Haruno."_

_Hearing her last name she turns around. In front of her there is Karin._

_"Yeah?" Sakura answers back casually._

_"Stay away from Ino."_

_Sakura's eyes widen._

_What?_

_"Umm... excuse me?" she asks softly._

_"You heard me very well." the red-haired seethes at her._

_Sakura frowns at her. What is her problem?_

_"And... why?" Sakura questions her while staring at her weirdly._

_Karin flips her hair and smirks: "Because she doesn't want to be your friend anymore. She thinks you are a loser."_

_Sakura is surprised. Would Ino really say that? She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Her and Ino have been friends for a long time._

_Shaking her head, she says coldly, "I don't believe you."_

_"And why not?" Karin asks mockingly back._

_Sakura narrows her eyes and yells at Karin while shaking her fists, "Because Ino is my friend! She would never betray me!"_

_"Oh, but I would."_

_Sakura becomes frozen. Slowly she turns her head around and gasps. There is standing in front of her Ino Yamanaka._

_"What are you talking about...?" she asked softly in confusion._

_"You heard Karin." Ino says coldly while she puts her hands are on her hips._

_"But... why! We have been friends for years! Not gonna even say how many memories we shared!" Sakura yells distressed while clenching her fists."So... why now?" she says softly._

_"Yeah. We did, Sakura. But times change. We are no longer friends. So get over it." Ino says while she smirks._

_Sakura hangs her head down as her bangs shields her eyes while she is trembling and clenching her fists to keep the tears from falling. She refuses to cry in front of Karin._

_"Heh. What a baby." Karin says tauntingly as she turns to Ino, "Come on, Ino. Let's go."_

_"Okay. Just give me a moment." she says sweetly._

_Karin nods as she turns around and leaves._

_When Karin is gone Sakura lets her tears stream down her face as they fall on the ground. She doesn't understand. Why is this happening?_

_"Hey, Sakura."_

_Sakura looks up and sees Ino even if her vision is misty. She had a little hope that maybe... Ino just pulled a prank on her._

_Sakura sighs. Come on. Who is she kidding. Real friends would never do that._

_Ino comes over and puts something in Sakura's hand._

_"Take this. I don't need it." and with that she leaves._

_Sakura looks down at her hand and sees the necklace she gave to Ino as a present on her tenth birthday. She just clenches it in her hand._

_Then Sakura goes to her locker and takes her bag. She walks over to the school's exit and pulls the doors. In a swift movement she is outside._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~With Konohamaru and Bisuke~

"Just one more minute! JUST ONE MORE MINUTE!" Konohamaru exclaims happily while clenching his fists in excitement and jumping around.

Bisuke just stares at him weirdly.

The ramen is now boiling strongly which means it's ready.

"FINALLY! I don't think I could stayed patient any longer!"

Konohamaru turns off the stove and takes the kettle to the table. He brings a bowl and a fork 'cause there weren't any chopsticks unfortunately. Well, maybe there were... he just didn't look hard enough because he is freaking starving!

He pours the soup in the bowl. He just wants dribble at the view because he haven't had ramen in hundred years!

When he is done he takes the fork and starts to dig in.

"God, this is so tasty!" Konohamaru exclaims as he faces Bisuke and say, "I wonder were Batman even got this."

Bisuke just barks in response as he watches Konohamaru eating.

.

.

.

.

.

~With Sakura~

_Sakura is walking down the street as cars pass by. It's raining but she doesn't care._

_Then she lifts her head up and sees her favourite park in front of her._

_She slowly walks inside. As soon as she sees a bench she walks over to it._

_She sits down and takes out her phone and headphones. She scrolls on her phone to one her favourite songs and plays it._

_**Never win first place,  
I don't support the team,  
I can't take direction,  
And my socks are never clean**_

_**Teachers dated me.****  
****My parents hated me****  
****I was always in a fight****  
****'Cause I can't do nothin' right**_

_As Sakura looks she sees a Sakura tree above her. A petal falls on her lap and she picks it up._

_She stares it and then puts it behind her ear._

_**Every day I fought a war against the mirror,  
I can't take the person starin' back at me**_

_**I'm a hazard to myself...**_  
_**Don't let me get me**_  
_**I'm my own worst enemy,**_  
_**It's bad when you annoy yourself**_

_She looks up at the sky as the rain is falling down._

_She realizes that her hair is getting wet so she puts her hoody on._

_**So irritating.  
Don't wanna be my friend no more,  
I wanna be somebody else,  
I wanna be somebody else, yeah...**_

_She stares down at her feet. Her feet are wet as the ground is as well._

_**L.A. told me,  
You'll be a pop star  
All you have to change  
Is everything you are**_

_**Tired of being compared**_  
_**To damn Britney Spears**_  
_**She's so pretty,**_  
_**That just ain't me...**_

_Slowly Sakura gets up from the bench and walks away._

_She walks back to entrance as she exists out._

_**So doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'?**_  
_**A day in the life of someone else**_

_**'Cause I'm a hazard to myself...**_  
_**Don't let me get me (no)**_  
_**I'm my own worst enemy,**_  
_**It's bad when you annoy yourself**_

_She is walking while her hands are in her pockets._

_She looks around and sees many kids around her age. They look all so happy._

_Sometimes Sakura feels jealous of other kids. She wants to laugh and be happy, too._

_The pink-haired girl sighs. Like that is ever going to happen._

_**So irritating (no)**_  
_**Don't wanna be my friend no more,**_  
_**I wanna be somebody else (yeah)**_

_**Don't let me get me (don't let me)**_  
_**I'm my own worst enemy (oh),**_  
_**It's bad when you annoy yourself**_

_**So irritating**_  
_**Don't wanna be my friend no more,**_  
_**I wanna be somebody else**_

_While she is walking, Sakura sees her._

_Ino... with Karin... and her friends._

_But Sakura doesn't care anymore._

_She just continues to walk._

_**So doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin'?**_  
_**A day in the life of someone else**_  
_**Don't let me get me...**_

_**Oh, I'm a hazard to myself, yeah...**_  
_**Don't let me get me**_  
_**I'm my own worst enemy,**_  
_**It's bad when you annoy yourself (yourself)**_

_**So irritating (so irritating)**_  
_**Don't wanna be my friend no more (don't, don't)**_  
_**I wanna be somebody else.**_

_After a while she sees the roadway to her house._

_Sakura just calmly walks._

_**Don't let me get me (don't let, don't let)...**_  
_**I'm my own worst enemy (don't let me get me),**_  
_**It's bad when you annoy yourself (it's bad, it's so bad)**_

_**So irritating (oh)**_  
_**Don't wanna be my friend no more,**_  
_**I wanna be somebody else.**_

_**(Don't let me get me, don't let me get me)**_  
_**I'm my own worst enemy,**_  
_**It's bad when you annoy yourself**_

_Sakura is relieved that she is finally at her home's doorsteps. She twists the doorknob and goes in._

_She takes off her jacket and puts it in the wardrobe._

_She turns around and walks to the living room. As soon as she is there she sees her father sitting on the coach._

"_H-hey dad..." she says timidly. She still remembers his actions at the morning._

_He slowly walks over to her._

"_Sakura..." that is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. The next moment is when he slaps her hard._

_Sakura clutches her cheek while new tears are starting to form in her eyes._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he roars at her while upturns harshly the armchair he was sitting on which hits Sakura._

_While she is falling Sakura hurts her head in the process and rubs it._

"_WHY THE HELL DID THE SCHOOL PRINCIPAL CALL ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!?" he growls at her and takes her arm roughly._

_Sakura looks down is shame. It was true. Recently she hasn't been doing her homework and her teachers were very mad about it. So mad that they told the situation to the principal._

"_I'm sorry, daddy..." she mumbles._

_He glares at her, "Sorry won't cut it." he storms up to her and then he twists her arm while sadisticly grinning. Sakura lets out a shriek. Then he kicks in her stomach hard and she falls down on the ground._

"_Go to your room, **now**." he growls before walking away._

_She winces in pain as the blood also come out of her mouth while she is crying._

_Sakura slowly gets up and stumbles over to the stairs._

_She takes a step by step while clutching her stomach._

_She was hurt, really hurt._

_Once she is in her room, she sees Konohamaru. He wasn't going to school today because he was sick._

"_Hey Sakura-chan! What's up!" he exclaims happily._

_Sakura just sobs and trembles. She doesn't answer._

_Konohamaru frowns but decides not to ask questions anymore. He walks up to her and hugs her and doesn't say anything._

_Sakura doesn't hug him back. She just continues to cry._

_._

_._

_._

_-At midnight-_

_Sakura can't sleep. She just cries. A tear streams down her face after a tear._

_She starts to toss around in her bed._

_Sakura hates her life and everything around her._

_If she could wish one thing, it would be for her family to be together and happy._

_She already wants her best friend Ino back. Even if she is trying to forget about her... the memories just won't vanish._

_After a while Sakura decides to get up. She gets up from her bed and goes to her bathroom. She opens the doors and walks over to the sink. _

_She turns the water on while splashes some of it on her face and washes it from her tears._

_When she is done she turns it off._

_Sakura sighs and looks up._

_She sees herself in the mirror._

_Pink hair. _

_Green apple eyes._

_Small nose. _

_...and a frown plastered on her face._

_Sakura just stares. And she looks down. She bits her lower lip to stop herself from crying. But she wants to release the pain which is inside her. But she doesn't want to be weak._

_She sighs and looks around in the bathroom._

_She sees a razor._

_She starts to make her way over to it and..._

_Wait. Should she even do this? Is it right?_

_But the pain is so unbearable that she takes it in the end._

_Sakura takes a deep breath as she starts to slash the razor across her wrists. _

_She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But it felt so good... to release the pain._

_She knew it wasn't right... but at least she seems stronger._

_Sakura then takes another deeper slash across her wrist._

_Then she continues to do it for a while._

_Even if her wrists look already ugly she doesn't stop._

_After a while she looks at her wrists. From horror she covers her mouth._

_She is stupid. How could she do this!_

_In a fast movement she walks over to a shelf above the sink and takes a band-aid and wraps it around her wrists._

_As soon as she is done she sighs from relief._

_She walks out of the bathroom and lays down on her bed._

_Soon she falls in a deep sleep._

"OW!" suddenly her memories are interrupted by her own shriek.

It feels like claws are digging in her head.

Wait... claws?

Then Sakura turns her head around and yells at _him_, "Would you stop-"

She gasps and stops abruptly speaking.

It's him. But what in front of her is not a human. There is a monster. A real monster. First thing she sees that he has red eyes with three black commas in it. And then she sees his appearance... his skin is gray and has some little cuts on his body... then he has purple hair which is pretty messy. He also has a black shape which looks like a star on his nose and dark purple lips. On his back there are gray claw-like wings. And he is wearing blue pants with a purple rope. On his arms there are arm warmers. Then there is a white haori which is taken off and is clinging on his waist.

Sakura looks back at his face. He is glaring at her and his eyes are very menacing.

And when she looks inside his eyes her vision goes black.

Then his mouth forms into a smirk and grumbles, "Tch. Pathetic."

.

.

.

.

.

~With Konohamaru and Bisuke~

Konohamaru just finished his ramen and right now he is patting his stomach in satisfaction.

"Dude... this was the best ramen I've ever tasted!" Konohamaru exclaims happily.

Bisuke then stiffens and turns his head slowly to the kitchen's exit. He starts to growl.

"Bisuke...? What's wrong?" Konohamaru asks in confusion and worry.

Then he starts to bark loudly.

Konohamaru stands up and scours his eyes around the kitchen. He doesn't see anything suspicious.

"Bisuke, I don't-," before Konohamaru can finish his sentence he is knocked out cold.


End file.
